


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x18

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [18]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week we welcome back guest host Kim (@sisygambis) to chat about episode 1x18.  There is trouble in paradise for Michael and David when Brian catches David at the baths.  Meanwhile, Ted reconnects with Blake, and Justin must choose between passion and practicality.  Listen in to the in-depth and often hilarious discussion as Kim does her very best to bring everyone over to “the Blake side of the force".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x18

**Listen to episode 1x18 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x18/)! **

**Originally Posted: July 26, 2016  
**

**Duration: 59:14**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review


End file.
